jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Watanabe Marina
|jpname = 渡辺満里奈 |birthdate = |birthplace = Oota, Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 163cm |occupation = Singer, Idol, Talento |agency = SMA Entertainment |label = Sony Music Japan (Epic/Sony Records) |genre = J-Pop |acts = Onyanko Club |image = Marinaw_2009.jpg |twitter = }} is a Japanese singer and talento. She was also member #36 of the Onyanko Club. Profile *'Name': Watanabe Marina (渡辺満里奈) *'Married Name': Nagura Marina (名倉満里奈) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Oota, Tokyo, Japan *'Zodiac': *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 163cm *'Weight': 47kg *'Bust': 85cm *'Waist': 60cm *'Hips': 88cm *'Shoe Size': 23.5 cm *'Family': Nagura Jun (Husband) *'Agency': SMA Entertainment Discography Studio Albums * 1987.02.26 MARINA * 1987.09.02 EVERGREEN * 1987.12.09 CHRISTMAS TALES * 1988.07.21 SUNNY SIDE * 1989.04.07 MISS * 1989.12.15 TWO OF US * 1990.07.21 a piece of cake! * 1991.08.01 mood moonish * 1996.03.21 Ring-a-Bell Best Albums * 1988.04.01 DIARY * 1990.11.18 FUNNY FACE * 1997.07.21 Watanabe Marina Best Collection (渡辺満里奈ベストコレクション) * 2010.04.28 GOLDEN☆BEST WATANABE MARINA (GOLDEN☆BEST 渡辺満里奈) Singles * [[Shinkokyu shite|Shinkokyuu Shite] (深呼吸して) (Watanabe Marina with Onyanko Club) * 1987.01.01 White Rabbit Kara no Message (ホワイトラビットからのメッセージ) * 1987.04.08 Marina no Natsu (マリーナの夏) * 1987.07.15 Natsuyasumi dake no Sideseat (夏休みだけのサイドシート) * 1987.11.11 Chiisana Breakin' my heart (ちいさなBreakin' my heart) * 1988.03.12 Mitsumete Agetai (見つめてあげたい) * 1988.06.22 Natsu no Tanpen (夏の短編) * 1988.10.21 Mou Yume Kara Samenaide (もう夢からさめないで) * 1989.03.01 Calendar (カレンダー) * 1989.07.21 Niji no Shounen (虹の少年) * 1989.11.22 Mune ga Ippai (胸がいっぱい) * 1990.04.08 Atarashii Kimochi (新しい気持ち) * 1990.07.01 Daisuki na Shirt (大好きなシャツ) * 1991.08.01 Shiawase no Rinkaku (幸せの輪郭) * 1992.05.21 Birthday Boy (バースデイ ボーイ) * 1995.02.22 Ureshii Yokan (うれしい予感) Collaboration Single * 1997.10.22 Taiyou to Hana Uta (太陽とハナウタ) Box Set * 2006.12.21 Marina Watanabe All In One Compilations / Others * 1988.06.22 Natsuyasumi -Idol Summer Song Collection- * 1988.11.21 Christmas no Idol-tachi * 1990.04.21 Super Idol Best Hit 16 * 1991.10.25 Exotica Bojou * 1992.08.01 YAWARA! Soreyuke Koshinuke Kids!! * 1993.09.09 Happy End ni Sasagu * 1995.11.11 MAX JAPAN 2 * 1997.07.01 GOLDEN J-POP 1985~86 * 1999.11.03 20 Seiki BEST / Idol History Vol. 3 * 2000.11.22 Seishun Uta Nenkan '86 BEST 30 * 2003.11.27 CITY POP ~SONY MUSIC edition * 2004.11.17 Idol Miracle Bible Series Idol Christmas * 2007.07.18 Summer Girl * 2008.03.19 Otokabe JAPAN * 2008.06.25 Shoujo Jidai ~Mune Kyun Bakka.~ * 2009.12.23 LOVELY POPS Filmography Dramas * 1987 Koi wa Hihoo! Sono 4 * 1988 Tokimeki Zakari * 1989 Sugishi Hi no Serenade]] * 1989 Ano Natsu ni Dakaretai * 1990 Y Satsujin Jiken - Yukemuri Ski to Jyoshidaisei * 1990 Yobikou Bugi * 1990 Gokigenyou! Oudanhodou de Tsukamaete * 1990 Yo ni mo Kimyou na Monotagari * 1990 Zesshou * 1990 Chushingura * 1991 Onna Shougatsu * 1991 Doro Dareke no Jyunjyou * 1991 Hi wa Nazo no Inital -H Satsujin Jiken- * 1991 Ai to Nikushimi no Catch Phone * 1991 Hatsukoi no Satsujinjya * 1991 Akkan Page * 1992 Waru * 1992 Kinou no Watashi ni Sayonara wo * 1992 Kiken na Byoshou * 1993 Ocha no Ma * 1993 Kachousan no Yakdoshi * 1993 Nakitai Yoru mo Aru * 1994 Abe Yumiko no Tanjoubi * 1994 Moshi mo Negai ga Kanau Nara * 1994 Kachousan no Yakdoshi Special * 1994 Kimi ni Tsutaetai * 1994 Oni Yuri Kouchou, Hashiru! * 1994 Soutou no Akuma * 1994 Shikini Reni * 1995 Kamisan no Akkou|Kamisan no Akkou 2 * 1995 Moshi mo Negai ga Kanau Nara Special * 1995 Nihon Ichi Mijikai "Haha" e no Tegami * 1995 Jiken Series * 1996 Dear Women * 1997 Dear Women Special * 1999 Peach na Kankei * 2001 FACE ~Mishirame Koibito~ * 2001 Kangei! Danjiki Goikkousama * 2002 Hito ni Yasashiku * 2012 Soup Curry External Links * Official Site * Official Twitter * Wikipedia: Japanese | English Gallery watanabe marina p1.jpg watanabe marina p2.png watanabe marina p4.png watanabe marina p5.jpg watanabe marina p6.jpg watanabe marina p7.jpg watanabe marina p8.png Category:Soloists Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Talento Category:Blood Type B Category:Scorpio Category:Idol Category:Former Onyanko Club Member Category:People from Tokyo Category:Female Category:J-Pop Category:1970 Births Category:November Births Category:1986 Debuts